Kenangan
by kanahaya
Summary: Yang kumiliki kini, yang kumiliki dulu, sebagian tentang dirimu. Aku tidak membencimu, Amerika — Sebuah fiksi fan pendek tentang Vietnam dan Amerika sebelum Vietnam War berakhir.


Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz, near-end Vietnam War's fic:

**Kenangan**

by kanahaya

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kita menari dan menari di atas bara api ini. Sampai kaki kita melepuh dan esok aku harus mengoreknya.

Aku tidak sedang melupakan realita. Engkaupun tidak... kukira. Bagaimana bisa kita melupakan kenyataan kau adalah pembunuh, kau adalah _monster_, dan kau yang membuat pendudukku satu persatu mati karena racun yang kautebarkan di langit kami? Merenggut paksa kehidupan mereka di saat mereka masih berjuang demi harapan mereka?

Katakan padaku Amerika, kau akan selalu mengingatku dalam tidurmu. Akupun—

Kita masih menari dan berayun kiri, kanan, depan, belakang. Tanganmu di pinggangku, masih kurasakan hangatnya. Kakunya bahumu, masih kuharap aku tak pernah bersandar di sana.

Itu hanya Perancis, itu hanya China, yang menginginkanku. Mereka tidak peduli aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri dan terbebas dari kungkungan mereka. Mereka tidak rela—tidak akan pernah rela—ketika aku merdeka. Haha apalagi ketika _Nona Vietnam_ _ini_ mengutip teks Deklarasi Kemerdekaanmu kala memproklamirkan kemerdekaannya. Kau hanyalah anak sombong yang beruntung memenangkan perang dari Jerman. Mau ditaruh mana muka mereka? Itupun kalau mereka masih memilikinya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Bulan perak di atas, cantik, bukan? Aku mendengar kau baru saja berhasil mendarat di sana. Apakah di sana kau bertemu dengan orang-orang yang telah meninggal? Aku percaya mereka yang berpulang ada di langit tapi aku tak tahu persis di mana mereka.

Benarkah? Kukira kau memerlukan ribuan anggota tubuh yang perlu disusun, dirangkai sedemikian rupa hingga bisa membentuk sebuah tangga untuk melampaui langit. Ataupun mencapai rembulan, seperti cerita dalam dongeng. Kukira karena itu kau meledakkan gerilyawan Viet Cong maupun bukan.

Ah, aku membaui daging terbakar—mungkin itu kakiku, mungkin itu kakimu. Tak seorangpun dari kita menjerit karena kita tahu kita lebih tangguh dari manusia biasa. Kita kebal dari luka fisik yang mereka derita. Kita juga bisa bertahaan dalam deraan keputusasaan mereka dan menulikan rintihan mereka—jika kita mau.

Tapi rasa kemanusiaan itu masih tersisa. Masih ada _di sini_. Aku tak akan berbohong aku tak menangisi kematian rakyat yang kukenal. Aku juga tak akan mengatakan aku tak meronta ketika sekujur tubuhku terasa nyeri saat rakyatku saling bunuh demi mempertahankan ideologi maupun ketika mereka berjalan sebagai boneka bagi sebagian yang lain.

Tahukah kau aku juga berharap doa ataupun kutukan mereka padamu, pada China atau pada Perancis dikabulkan oleh Dewa? Aku mendengar rintihan mereka—Jangan menundukkan kepala, Amerika! Kau berjanji tetap tegak bahkan ketika aku menampakkan kesalahanmu. Kau ingat itu?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku tidak membencimu Amerika. Ya, aku tidak membencimu.

Aku tak perlu membenci seorang bocah laki-laki yang pada akhirnya seisi dunia memusuhinya. Ketika semua kepala memutuskan kaulah penjahat perangnya dan di saat itu kau sedang terpuruk karena bergelimang dalam kegagalanmu... aku tak perlu melakukannya—bila itu terjadi dan aku yakin pasti akan terjadi.

Aku hanya perlu mengingatmu. Ambisimu, kepicikanmu, keinginanmu untuk terus melangkah dan tak mau mendengar apa yang didengungkan orang lain. Kebodohanmu dan kemampuanmu. Lalu, China beserta teman Sovietnya, aku akan mengingatnya. Beban batin yang bernama benci cukuplah kurasakan sekali dan biarkan kuletakkan di tepi, tanpa ia harus kembali menjalar di nadi ataupun menjadi kerak di dalam hati. Sebab, saat hari berganti, batinku pun harus berganti.

Kita sudahi pelarian ini. Kau tidak selalu menang dan aku akan tetap melawan. Sampai akhir, sampai aku mendapatkan kemenangan yang kami impikan dan sampai kau menjadi kenangan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Fin.

**Catatan K**: Karya ini memang tidak secemerlang karya hamba sebelumnya tapi hamba harap karya sederhana ini bisa menghibur puan sekalian. Kiranya Puan sekalian memberi _feedback,_hamba berterima kasih karena feedback tersebut akan membantu perbaikan tulisan hamba kemudian. (=


End file.
